hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
Equipment cards are the main source of combat effectiveness, and can provide benefits outside of combat through special abilities (except those of weapons). It can take the form of weapons, shields, armor, helms, or rings. The player can switch equipment between encounters or before battle by going into the inventory. While the vast majority of equipment cards are placed in their own portion of a player's deck, there are a number of them that placed in the Supplies section. For a list of all Equipment cards, see: List of all Equipment cards Weapons and Weapon Types Weapons determine the player's damage stat, the amount of damage they do in battle. Weapons are divided into one of three types, each with their own particular qualities and advantages. Only one weapon can be equipped at a time. One-Handed One-handed weapons are swords. These are also the only weapons that can be paired with a shield. One-handed weapons can reposte. They are more effective against Northerners. Heavy Heavy weapons are things like hammers and axes. These weapons are slower by nature, but tend to hit harder, and their special abilities require fewer hits to activate. They are also unable to reposte. Heavy weapons do extra damage when bashing, and are more effective against armored enemies such as Empire. However, they are much less effective against agile enemies like Thieves. Light Light weapons take the form of pairs of daggers or any other kind of blade. Light weapons have the lowest damage of all three types of weapons, and the hit count for their special abilities are quite high. However, this is all counterbalanced by the high hitting speed these weapons provide. Light weapons are able to reposte. They are most effective against Thieves, but are not very effective against armored enemies such as Empire. Shields, Armor, and Helms Shields Shields, armor, and helms all affect the player's Defence stat, which reduces incoming damage. Shields can be used to block attacks or reflect projectiles, depending on the shield. They can also sometimes affect the player's movement speed. Only one shield can be equipped at a time. Armor Armor is worn on the body. Only one piece of armor can be worn at a time. All forms of armor affect the player's movement speed, and armor is divided into three types based on their effect. Light Armor This type of armor is light and flexible, and does not affect movement speed. Medium Armor Medium armor reduces the player's movement speed by 10% Heavy Armor Heavy armor reduces the player's movement speed by 20% Helms Helms are worn on the head. Only one helm can be worn at a time. Helms do not affect movement speed. Besides the standard helms, the addition of Combat Reforged marked certain already existing pieces of equipment as a sub-type. Mask: A light helm that obscures the wearer's face. Rings Rings are a special kind of equipment. For the vast majority of rings, their defence stat is zero. However, rings do provide a variety of benefits via their special abilities, much like helms or armor. Unlike all the other types of equipment, there is no limit to how many rings the player can have equipped at one time. Artefacts Artefacts are an extra form of equipment for the player, sometimes acting like a second weapon. Like rings, Artefacts have no defensive bonus, but like most other forms of equipment, only one artefact can be equipped at a time. These items can have a variety of effects. Like a weapon's special ability, all artefacts will have a cooldown time after use. They also come with a limited number of uses, and once this number reaches zero, artefacts generally cannot be recharged, though this may vary depending the on the artefact type (see below). With some general patches and the Combat Reforged Content Update, were divided into several types. These are: General Artefacts: Technically, these have no actual type, simply being labeled "Artefact" in the card information. These artefacts behave as described above, with no special variations in the rules. Bomb Artefacts: Previously known as Focus Artefacts, these can be manually aimed in combat to target groups of enemies, and are generally round in shape and meant to be held in the hand like a grenade. They can be refilled via Exploding Doodads or by Hubie. Horn Artefacts: A new type created and applied to existing artefacts with the addition of Combat Reforged. Horn Artefacts are shaped like horns. These are powerful combat items with a limited number of uses per fight. They restore charge(s) after Combat. Potion Artefacts: Another type created with Combat Reforged. Category:Cards